Gripe
by MoonZ12
Summary: ¡Te estornudaron en la cara, y al día siguiente amaneciste con un gran resfriado! , ¡NUNCA ME HABÍA RESFRIADO-TTEBAYO!


Gripe

¡Obachan! –gritaba un rubio muy desesperado moviendo su pierna derecha de desesperación. – ¡Obachan respóndame!

Cállate la boca… –silenció Tsunade con los ojos cerrados. –Quédate un rato calladito…

¡Pero es urgente! –hizo un pequeño puchero, mientras desviaba la mirada. –Hágame caso…

¡Cálla… –de repente abrió la boca aspirando aire y dio un gran estornudo que de su nariz salió pequeños escurrimientos nasales. –Listo –sonrió.

(…) –se quedó callado con la boca cerrada, y con su mano izquierda frotó su cara sacando una cosa pegajosa de color verde. –Cuando estornude… ¡agarre papel higiénico!

¡NO ERA MI CULPA, CUANDO ALGUIEN QUIERE ESTORNUDAR…NO SE LE PUEDE HABLAR A ESA PERSONA! –alzó la voz poniendo sus manos en el escritorio. – ¿Es que nunca te ha pasado eso?

Naruto Uzumaki nunca se ha enfermado, ¡NUNCAA! –mostró su dedo pulgar y embozando una pequeña sonrisa. –Soy saludable, MUY SALUDABLE.

Sí, sí… lo que sea... –una gotita bajó por su rostro. – ¿Qué es… –nuevamente iba a estornudar, pero gracias a la mano del uzumaki estornudó tranquilamente. – ¿Qué es lo que querías?

Quería preguntarle si podía irme a una misión –sonrió limpiándose su mano en su pantalón. – ¿Puedo, puedo, puedo?

No –negó la hokage cruzando de brazos. –Ve a pasear por ahí, has algo… ¡Y SI VEO QUE SALES DE LA ALDEA, JURO QUE NO IRÁS A MISIONES DURANTE 3 SEMANAS!

Naruto se quedó muy pensativo; si salía de aldea se iba a quedar sin misiones por tres semanas. No le convenía hacer eso. Asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro, luego se retiró de la torre hokage dando algunos suspiros. ¿Qué podía hacer en toda la noche?; realmente él quería ir a una misión de noche, ya que de día era algo motivador. Además, se distraería un poco en las noches, ya no tendría que contar ovejitas o comer un tanto para irse a dormir a su habitación. A pesar de que Sakura le había dado consejos de que se tomara pastillas para dormir, él se había negado; quería estar saludable no necesitaba medicamento u otra cosa. El Uzumaki pensaba que solos los viejos tomaban pastillas para dormir, ¿será cierto eso?

Al llegar al apartamento subió las escaleras, después abrió la puerta, y entró. Su habitación estaba tan sucia que ni siquiera se podía caminar por ahí; había basura por todos lados, envases de ramen, ropa que no se había lavado durante meses, e incluso habían insectos que caminaban por la comida desperdiciaba. Le daba un asco, pero realmente era un poco flojo para limpiar, ordenar su habitación. Pues así era Naruto Uzumaki.

Caminó por la suciedad, se colocó en la ventana para respirar un poco el aire… pues la habitación apestaba, y mucho. Se podría apostar que si un perro entraría, huiría lo más rápido posible. Y así pasó tres horas respirando el aire de la aldea; le alegraba mucho que no hubiera tanto ruido, lo tranquilizaba un montón, pero cuando veía las estrellas en la noche con su dedo hacía dibujos medios extraños.

Que aburrimiento… –dio un gran bostezo. –parece que es mi día de suerte, ¡ya me está dando sueño!

Con alegría se quitó su ropa, después se colocó su ropa de dormir velozmente. Apagó la luz, y como le dio flojera caminar hasta su cama (estaba tan cerca), dio un gran salto tapándose con una pequeña manta color amarillo. Se acurrucó para estar calentito para así disfrutar su siesta.

A la mañana siguiente….

El Uzumaki se levantó lentamente con los ojos cerrados. Abrió la boca para dar un bostezo, pero en vez de eso fue un gran estornudo. La cosa pegajosa estaba colgada en su nariz; se comenzó a limpiar con la manga de su polera. Sus ojos se abrieron, y tenía unas ojeras. Él había dormido bien, ¿pero por qué había aparecido esas pequeñas ojeras en sus ojos?; nuevamente estornudó más fuerte e hizo que se echara en la cama. Con sus manos agarró la manta y se tapó hasta arriba.

A lo minutos alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación. Con un sonoro «pase», esa persona entró a la habitación. Su cabello era color rosado, ojos color jade, piel blanca, y sobre todo con el ceño fruncido.

¡NARUTO ES HORA DE LEVANTARSE DE LA CAMA! –gritó la pelirosa caminando por la suciedad que había. – ¡Y LIMPIA TU HABITACIÓN, QUE DA ASCO!

Sakura chan… –bajó su manta mostrando su cara; realmente se le veía mal, su mirada lo decía todo. –Quiero ramen caliente

(…) –ella se fijó en la mirada de Naruto, y rápidamente caminó. Colocó su mano en la frente de aquel chico. –Estás caliente, ¡ESO TE PASA POR NO ABRIGARTE EN EL INVIERNO BAKA!

Creo… que no es eso… –cerró los ojos de cansancio. –Obachan me estornudó en la cara… y el otro…estornudo…–abrió la boca aspirando aire y dio un gran estornudo. –Do siedto…

¡Jajaja! –Sakura se comenzó a reír a carcajadas. –No puedo creer que te haya estornudado Tsunade sama, ¡para que te acercas a ella!

Do eda bi cudpa… –se limpió su escurrimiento nasal con la manga de su polera. –Tengo…mucho…frío…

Tienes escalofríos, no te preocupes. –sonrió. –Sólo déjame ir por algunos medicamentos, dos mantas. No demorare mucho.

La Haruno salió de la habitación del Uzumaki. Corrió lo más rápido posible, no era la primera vez que cuidaba de Naruto, en muchas ocasiones lo había cuidado. Prácticamente parecía su mamá. Pero lo que más le daba gracia es que se haya enfermado, ¡nunca se había enfermado en su vida!

Cuando llegó al hospital directamente se dirigió a la pequeña farmacia. Comenzó a mirar los medicamentos para ver cuál era correcto para una gripe, o por si la fiebre aumentaba. Al escoger las medicinas correctas, salió de la farmacia. Luego salió del hospital, y se dirigió rumbo a su casa. ¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer?, ¿por qué no va a la casa de Naruto?

Al entrar a su casa, dejó las bolsas en el suelo. Después se dirigió rumbo a la cocina, sacó una pequeña olla. En ella colocó agua fría. Finalmente comenzó a hervir el agua, mientras que esperaba… sacó una pequeña botella de aceite de enebro. Nuevamente se dirigió a la entrada poniendo la botella en la bolsita que había dejado en el suelo.

Se quedó sentada esperando a que se escuchara un sonido de que el agua ya hirviera. Comenzó a cantar una pequeña cancioncita que la cantaba desde que tenía cinco años de edad. Sakura puede ser agresiva, un poco machoncita, pero también tenía su lado cariñoso y tierno. Pues era toda una Tsundere.

Escuchó un pequeño sonido que provenía de la olla. Pues ya estaba hirviendo. La sacó de ahí apagando el fuego con un pequeño soplido. Cogió con delicadeza, y al llegar a la entrada cogió la bolsa de medicamentos. Salió de su casa con un paso acelerado, mucha gente la vio caminar así, pero decidieron no preguntarle, porque era capaz de dar un puñetazo.

Llegó al apartamento del Uzumaki, subió unos cuantos escalones y dando una patada a la puerta entró. Desvió su mirada viéndolo a él; estaba dormido.

¿Por qué será tan Baka? –se preguntó a sí misma. –En cierto punto…da pena…verlo así.

Saku… –el rubio hablaba con dificultad. –Saku…chan…

Ya vine no te preocupes –sacó una toalla de su bolsillo y la mojó en agua hirviendo. Luego sacó el aceite y echó dos gotitas. Se fue caminando hacía él. –Con esto te bajará la fiebre, Naruto. –sonrió. –Estoy dejando algunos medicamentos, en la hojita te explica lo que hace. Cuando te sientas mejor, limpia tu habitación.

Gracias… –agradeció con una sonrisa débil en su rostro. Al sentir algo caliente en su frente se acomodó bien en la almohada cerrando los ojos.

Sakura simplemente sonrió.

La próxima vez… mantente lejos de Tsunade sama –susurró en voz baja levantando una ceja.

«Me gustaría cuidarte, pero tengo que atender a otros en el hospital», prometo que te visitaré todos los días hasta que se te pase la gripe.»

La muchacha salió de la habitación del chico. Dio un gran suspiro, y se fue caminando. Le esperaba un gran día en el hospital, sobre todo que tenía que visitar a Naruto.


End file.
